Angel Child
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi has the ability to see ghost. When he was 6 he met a ghost named Yami. Because of his mom he was forced to forget about him. What happens when Yami shows up 12 years later and Yugi doesn't remember him.
1. Chapter 1 Six Years Old

Inu: Hi this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it up into tiny, little chapters. It's already completed, and is not meant to be too long like my current fan fictions. It's just a small, little, story I felt like writing. My mom should be better by the end of this week and so I will have more time to write my stories. Until then I will put the chapters to this up slowly.

* * *

Chapter 1- Six years old

People who have the ability to see ghost have been called several things throughout the years. They have been called Sensitive's, Psychics, Mediums, Psychic Mediums, and Angel Children. They can see, sense and talk to ghost. Many people who have children who can do this put it off as imaginary friends. Then when the child gets older they grow out of the ability or block it out of fear of being different.

Yugi Moto, a small boy the age of six is one of the kids who have the ability to see and communicate with ghost.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The small tri-colored hair boy yelled running up to his mother.

She looked down and smiled at him. "Yes Yugi?"

"Can we go to the park?" He asked grinning up at his mother.

She nodded and grabbed her keys to drive them to domino park.

Yugi ran over to the sand box and started to play, building sand castles, digging holes and playing pretend. An older kid came up and glared at Yugi.

"Hey, you're playing in MY sand box." He said and Yugi shivered under the glare and tried to make himself smaller if possible.

"But, but everyone is allowed to play in the sand box. Mommy said this is a public place, for everyone's fun." He whispered.

The kid glared harder and kicked sand in Yugi's face. Yugi chocked as the sand went down his throat. He rubbed his eyes and started to cry when he got sand in them.

The older boy then pushed him out of the sand box and took all of the toys. Yugi got up and ran away attempting to get away from the mean kid. He stopped running when he reached the other end of the park and looked around for his mom. To his demise she was nowhere in sight.

Yugi fell to his knees and started to cry his eyes out. He then felt someone sit next to him and rub his back. He took his hands away from his eyes and looked up at a kid who looked like an older and more mature version of himself.

The kids eyes widened when he realized the small boy was looking right at him. "You can see me." It was more of a statement then a question.

Yugi nodded. "Of course I can see you. I'm not blind." He answered like it was the most ridicules question in the world.

The older boy smirked and then frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Yugi sniffled and looked down. "Some big kid was mean to me, and I can't find my mommy." He started to cry again. The older kid pulled Yugi into his arms and Yugi rested his head on the older boys chest.

"It's ok don't cry. I'm sure your mommy will find you. By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Y-Yugi." He sniffled out.

"Hello Yugi, I'm Yami." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami then started talking about several things until Yugi's mom ran over to him crying her eyes out and yelling about how she told him to stay near her. Yugi kept apologizing and then tried to introduce Yami to her.

"Yugi, sweetie, no one is there." She said calmly and slowly.

Yugi shook his head as tears appeared in his eyes. "But mommy, he's right there!" Yugi said pointing to Yami.

Yami smiled at Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, you're the only one who can see me."

Yugi turned to him wide eyed. "Why Yami?"

Yami shook his head and smiled sadly at Yugi. "I don't know why you can see me. As for why no one else can see me… Well I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand."

Yugi nodded and his mother was now getting worried. In her mind Yugi was too old for an imaginary friend. She knew Yugi didn't have many friends and she wondered if his loneliness was becoming a problem. She briefly made a not to herself to take Yugi to a doctor and have him checked out.

Yugi said goodbye to Yami and him and his mom headed back to the game shop where they lived with Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather. When Yugi was three his father died and he and his mom moved in with Solomon.

"Jii-Chan!" Yugi yelled running to the old man.

Solomon smiled and picked Yugi up sitting him on his lap. Yugi then proceeded to tell Solomon all about Yami. Solomon smiled listening to him and then turned to his mom who was eyeing Yugi with concern.

Once Yugi was finished he headed upstairs to play with his toys.

Solomon turned to Yugi's mom. "Miyuki? What are you thinking?"

"I think Yugi needs to see a doctor." She said flipping through the phone book.

"The boy has a imaginary friend. What's wrong with that?"

"He's too old to father. There has to be something wrong. Maybe he is finally having a reaction to his father's death? Or maybe it's because he has no friends and he is lonely."

"Or maybe he sees ghost?" Solomon said and Miyuki turned to him wide eyed.

"You're not serious?"

"He never told you?" Solomon asked.

"Who? Told me what?" Miyuki asked now afraid eyeing Solomon carefully.

"Daisuke, My son. He could see ghost." Solomon stated.

Miyuki shook her head and started to rub her temples. "Solomon, I think you are going senile. No one can see ghost because they don't exist."

Solomon remained quiet knowing if he said more he would most likely end up in a psychiatric ward or worse… an old folk's home. Solomon shivered at the thought. He then headed upstairs to talk to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Solomon called and said child turned to him.

"Hi, Jii-Chan?" Yugi said running over to him.

"Yugi we need to talk." Solomon said leading him over to his bed.

Yugi sat down and looked at his grandfather worriedly. "Did I do something bad?"

Solomon shook his head. "Of course not Yugi. It's about Yami."

At the thought of Yami, Yugi perked up. "What about him."

"Yugi did Yami tell you why no one else can see him?"

The child shook his head.

"It's because he's not… real."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he looked away. "You don't believe me either."

"No that's not true." Solomon sat next to Yugi and pulled the child onto his lap. "I do believe you but no one else will. You can't talk to him anymore Yugi or your mom is going to get upset, worried and you may even get into trouble."

"But I like talking and being with Yami. He's my only friend." Yugi then burst into tears and buried his face in his grandfather's shirt.

Solomon rubbed circles on his back and sighed. "I'm sorry Yugi. I really am." 'If only you weren't cursed like me and your father.'

~Next day at the park~

Yugi since Yesterday decided to avoided the sand box. Instead he went over to the swings.

"Yugi!" A deep baritone voice called.

Yugi know it was Yami and to do as his grandfather said, he ignore him.

"Yugi? Why aren't you talking to me? I know you can hear me." Yami said sitting next to Yugi on the other swing.

Yugi sighed and turned to him. "Jii-chan said I can't talk to you or I will get into trouble. I'm sorry Yami."

With that said the small boy ran off without waiting for a response.

Every time Yugi went to the park Yami tried to convince Yugi to talk to him. Sometimes Yugi would give in and talk others he would run away and try to avoid Yami. Miyuki got Yugi to the doctor who said it was a result of loneliness and Yugi created an imaginary friend. He said once Yugi started school and made some real friends 'Yami' would go away. However once Yugi started school he never made any friends. Only further worrying his mother.

Eventually she stopped taking Yugi to the park where Yami was. Saying he couldn't go there anymore and took him other places. Yugi eventually stopped thinking about Yami and slowly started to forget about him.

* * *

Inu: "Let me know what you think!"

If your wondering why Yami is only at the park, that will be explained latter.


	2. Chapter 2 Gift

Inu: Well I see your guys like this, that's good. Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 2- Gift

* * *

Yugi adjusted his school uniform and swung his bag over his shoulder. He checked his reflection in the mirror and then headed downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye Jii-chan." Yugi called grabbing a piece of toast and running out of the game shop.

"Hey! Yug'! Wait up!"

Yugi turned and a shaggy blond haired kid ran up to him.

"Hey Jou! Ready for another day at school?" Yugi asked when he caught up and they headed towards Domino high.

"Ugh… I am so glad it's our last year in that hell whole." Jou said and Yugi laughed.

"Yup! Being a senior and eighteen is the best. You and Honda going to the new club tonight?" Yugi asked.

Jou nodded. "Yup. Wanna join us?"

Yugi shook his head. "Can't It's a school night mom won't let me."

"Have you noticed how over protective you mother seems?" Jou asked.

Yugi looked down. "Ya, but I'm not sure why. She treats me like I'm still six years old."

Jou smiled. "Well when you move out she won't be able to do….." He paused when he saw the look on Yugi's face. "You are moving out? Aren't you?"

Yugi shrugged. "I was thinking about living there till after collage. Or maybe taking over the game shop. I don't know what I want to do yet."

The bell rang and the two boys headed to class. After school Yugi decided to take the long way through Domino Park home. He hadn't been there since he was six because him mom forbid him from going there saying it was 'corrupting him'.

He shook his head. 'Mom can be so over protective.'

As he reached the park he looked around. It changed a little with the new slides and swings but other than that it didn't look any different.

He sighed and continued walking home but froze when he felt a sudden chill run through him. 'I feel like I'm being watched.'

Yugi looked around but saw no one. 'Get a grip Yugi. No one is there.'

He picked up his pace to a half run, which was a mistake because he tripped on a tree branch. He closed his eyes prepared for an impact but instead felt cold arms wrap around his waist and pull him to an equally cold chest.

"Be careful little one that could have hurt." The man whispered in his ear and chuckled.

Yugi shivered and pulled away. "Thanks." He then turned to walk away but was stopped by the cold hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"I see you after all this time and that's all you can say?" He asked and Yugi looked at him in pure confusion.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

The man had a flash of pure hurt go across his crimson eyes. "You don't remember?"

Yugi tilted his head to one side. "Remember what?"

The man sighed. "My name is Yami. I knew you when you were six."

Yugi looked at him wide eyed. "Really? Well hu…. sorry I don't remember a lot from when I was six. My name is Yugi Moto."

Yami nodded. "I remember you little one. Why have you not been back here since you were six?"

"Mom said the park was '_corrupting me'_." Yugi stated doing air quotations.

Yami laughed. 'More like _I_ was corrupting him.'

"I need to go home. Would you like to come over sometime Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled sadly at him. "I would but I can't Yugi, I'm sorry."

Yugi smiled a bright smile at him. "Don't worry about it maybe some other time."

Yugi turned to leave again.

"Yugi wait!" Yugi turned back to Yami. "You will come back here to see me now, right?"

Yugi saw how sad Yami looked at the thought of him not returning. "Well I'm not supposed to…." Yami frowned even more and looked down. Yugi though he could feel the depression Yami was feeling, It made him shiver. "…. But I guess I could sneak over here sometime."

Yami snapped his head up and smiled at Yugi. "Please do, I missed you over the 12 years Yugi."

Yugi nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yami." He then jogged home knowing he was going to get into so much troubled for being late.

He snuck into the shop and up stairs only to get cornered by his mom. "Yugi Sugoroku Moto! Where have you been!"

Yugi smiled sheepishly at his mom. "I met a new friend and we lost track of time talking."

At those words she relaxed. "That's great! You made a new friend, what's there name?"

"His name is Yami."

_CRASH_

Yugi jumped as the glass cup fell from his mother's hands and smashed on the floor.

"Please no! Not again!" She looked at Yugi with tears in her eyes and Solomon ran into the room in a panic.

"Miyuki? What happened?"

"Yugi is seeing Yami again." She whispered to him and Solomon's eyes softened. He turned to Yugi and gestured for him to follow him. Yugi did without any question.

"Yugi where did you see Yami?" He asked.

"The park, why?"

Solomon sat on the bar stool in the storage room of the game shop and gestured for Yugi to pull one up next to him. Yugi did and listened to his grandfather carefully.

Solomon sighed. "Yugi when you were six you had a friend who looked a lot like you."

"Yami?" Yugi asked and Solomon nodded.

"Yugi did Yami seem….. Different to you?"

Yugi nodded. "He seems… colder than a normal person."

"That's because he's not….. Human Yugi."

Yugi fell off the bar stool and stared at his grandfather. "WH-what!"

Solomon sighed again. "He's a ghost Yugi. You see on my side of the family we have a 'gift'."

Yugi sat Indian style on the floor now and looked up at him. "Gift?"

He nodded. "We are what have been called angel children. We have the ability to see, sense and talk to ghost."

Yugi shook his head. "This seems ridicules."

"I know, but it is the truth." Solomon stated.

"Why am I being told this just now?"

"Because you're old enough to understand how your mother doesn't believe me, and she thinks you're losing your mind. That's why she acted the way she did."

Yugi nodded. "How do I tell the ghost from the humans?"

"What I notice is different is the feeling I can get from them. When I am around the living I don't feel their emotions, when I am around the dead I can sense all of the emotions."

Yugi's eyes widened in realization. "That's why I could sense when Yami was near me in the park even though I couldn't see him, and how I could feel how sad he was when I said I wasn't supposed to go to the park."

Solomon nodded. "You have to realize Yugi... this needs to be kept a secret."

He nodded in understanding. "How come Yami could touch me? Don't ghost go straight through people?"

"Normal people they do. But for us it's different, because we can sense them they can feel like a normal solid person to us. Also over the years they gain the ability to be able to touch solid things. Yami may have a lot of powers depending on his age. How old is he?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't remember a lot from when I was six, and we didn't talk a lot today."

Solomon nodded. "Well if you see him tomorrow get some information on him."

"I can see him again?" Yugi asked and Solomon nodded.

"I will cover for you; tell your mom your running errands for me after school."

Yugi nodded and he and Solomon went to join his mom for dinner. He told her the man he met was a lie and he really went to a club with Jou. She was mad but relieved he hadn't really seen Yami.


	3. Chapter 3 Yami

Chapter 3 Yami

Yugi went to school like normal. He was excited he was going to be able to talk to Yami again. His friends kept asking why he was so hyper and excited but he just said he was having a good day. Unfortunately his good mood was about to be ripped from him… painfully.

Yugi was on his way to the park after school when he got cornered by some of the school bullies.

"He-he, well if it isn't our favorite little punching bag." Ushio sneered.

Yugi shivered. "Leave me alone Ushio!"

He cracked his knuckles and glared at Yugi. "I don't think I like your tone shrimp."

A couple of his gang members then grabbed Yugi's arms and dragged him into the nearest ally. Yugi tried to wiggle his way out of their arms only to end punched in the stomach. Yugi's cried out in pain and the men let him go. Instinctively his arms wrapped around his middle and he fell to his knees.

Ushio then kicked him in the face sending Yugi into the wall with a high pitched scream. The bullies stood there laughing their heads off as they watched Ushio punch, kick, and beat Yugi senseless. By the time they had their full Yugi was left a bloody mess. His clothes were torn he had several lacerations and he hurt everywhere.

After what felt like forever he managed to pull himself to a stand. He clutched the wall for support and checked the time on his watch. 'Nine o'clock.' He sighed. 'Mom's going to kill me.'

He struggled to walk to the park seeing as it was now the closest way home because he was half way there. As he reached the middle of the park he collapses to the ground in pain.

"YUGI!"

Yugi groaned at the noise, he had a huge head ach. He closed his eyes and slowly started falling unconscious.

"Yugi! You can't fall asleep if you have a concussion!" Yami said lifting Yugi into a sitting position.

Yugi cried out in pain and slowly opened his eyes. "Y-Yami, where am I?"

Yami put a cold hand to his forehead. "The park. Yugi what happened."

Yugi sighed loving the cold feeling on his pounding head. "Uh… The.. school… bullies they… cornered me and…. Beat me." Yugi said slowly as he tried to stay conscious.

Yami growled and pulled Yugi onto his lap. "Do you have a cell phone Yugi?"

Yugi nodded.

"You need to call a ambulance. You won't make it home at this rate." He stated matter-of-factly.

However Yugi never had a chance he fell asleep against Yami's chest. Yami smiled down at him and tried to remember what happens when someone has a concussion.

He laid Yugi down and snuggled up next to him. He took off Yugi's jacket and draped it over him to keep him somewhat warm.

~Morning~

Yugi groaned as the sun blazed into his eyes. He felt sore everywhere and he had a pounding head ach. He sniggled in his jacket and rolled over only to hiss in pain again. He opened his eyes and sat up. 'Where am I?' He asked himself only to sigh as the memories returned from last night.

He looked to his left and lilac eyes clashed with concerned crimson.

"You know when I asked if you were coming back to see me. This is not what I had in mind." He said and sat up. He put a hand to Yugi's forehead again and frowned. "I think you have a fever. You feel really warm."

Yugi frowned. "Anyone would feel warm to you."

Yami chuckled. "You may have a point."

"Yami how old are you?" Yugi asked.

"18."

Yugi decided to rephrase his question. "How long have you been… deceased?"

Yami froze. "How did you find out?"

"Jii-chan told me and it explains a lot."

Yami sighed and looked into Yugi's eyes sadly. "To correctly answer you first question, I am 3018 years old, I have been dead for 3000 years."

Yugi's eyes went huge and he shook his head. "Who are you really?"

"My name is Yami Atemu, when I was alive I was the Pharaoh of Egypt."

Yugi nodded. "I remember learning about you in school. They said you were killed in a great war over Egypt. They also said you were never married and never had a hair so Seth Kaiba took over the thorn."

Yami nodded. "I was killed by Zorc an evil man who wanted to control all of Egypt. I charged at him and stabbed him in the heart at the same time he stabbed me in the stomach. Back then we didn't have the medicine you do now so I died before they could get me help."

"You're a hero you saved all of Egypt. I'm sorry you died so young." Yugi said finding the ground a lot more interesting now.

Yami lifted Yugi's face to meet his and he smiled at him. "I died happy knowing I protected my people and someone as wonderful and strong as my cousin took over."

Yugi nodded. "So…. Why can't you move on to the afterlife?"

Yami stood and started to pace. "Because I don't wish to. When I was alive I never found the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"I bet there is someone you just never noticed them. There probably waiting for you in the afterlife, I bet a lot of people are."

Yami shook his head.

Yugi sighed and stood. "Why can't you leave the park Yami?"

"Because of that."

Yugi followed Yami's gaze to the Museum that was across the street. In the window he could see a golden box on display.

"A box?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "Not just any box the millennium puzzle. It's the last thing I touched before I died. My soul is bound to it so I can't be far from it."

"My Jii-chan works there I bet he could get it for me and you could come home with me." Yugi said.

Yami grinned huge and Yugi could feel the excitement that practically rolled off of him. "I would love that Yugi!"

"Keep in mind I'm not sure if he can. Although now we have a new place to meet besides the park. I love the museum to." Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami knew if he still had a heart it would have skipped several beats at it.

"Hey do they have your body in there?" Yugi asked.

"Yes they found my tomb and I'm on display there."

"I wonder what they have to say about you."

"Don't know I never had the courage to hang around long enough to hear. It's kind of morbid to go and see your own dead mummified body." Yami flinched at the thought and Yugi shivered.

"Never thought of it that way." Yugi looked down at his watch. 'Eight o'clock' "Yami I got to go mom is so going to kill me."

Yami nodded and they said goodbye. Yugi then limped his way home.

He unlocked the game shop and went upstairs to find his mom asleep on the couch.

He went over and shook her awake. "Mama?"

She groaned and sat up. "Yugi! Where were y-" She took in her sons appearance. "What happened!"

Yugi sighed and explained everything besides being with Yami. She nodded and told him to go get cleaned up before he got infected. When he left she called the school and complained, they reassured her Ushio was already arrested because they had him dragging Yugi into a alleyway on a street camera.


	4. Chapter 4 Why does he make me blush?

Inu: Thank you all for the lovely reviews they make me happy.

Yugi: "Inu? Have you done the disclaimers?"

Inu: Bangs head on wall "Damn this is why I put disclaimers on my profile!"

Yugi: Chuckle "Inu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!"

* * *

Chapter 4 Why does he make me blush?

It was Saturday morning and Solomon already left for the museum so Yugi quickly got himself ready and left to meet Yami. Yugi paid the entry fee of three dollars for the museum and headed up to the millennium puzzle. As Yugi neared it he could feel Yamis presence.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

Yami appeared out of nowhere and Yugi screamed falling backwards onto his ass. Yami clutched his side and continued to laugh his ass off.

Yugi huffed. "You're so mean Yami! You scared the Ra out of me!"

Yami wiped tears from his eyes. "You may not want to scream in public Yugi, you seem like you're talking to yourself."

Yugi looked around and realized he was drawing a lot of unwanted attention to himself. He blushed a bright crimson and stood up brushing invisible dirt off himself. He glared at Yami and then stalked off to find his grandfather.

Unfortunately for Yami he was assigned to his tomb today.

"…And the great Pharaoh was believed to have several concubines but his favorite was said to be Teana." Solomon said.

If Yugi thought Yami was pale before he looked as white as snow now. His draw dropped to the floor and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY RA! I DIDN'T LIKE HER! HELL IF ANYTHING I WOULD HAVE WILLINGLY THROWN HER TO THE LIONS."

Yugi bit his lip hard and attempted to hold in his laughter. A flash of amusement crossed Solomon's face and he took a question from a teen about Yugi's age.

"If he had several different lovers doesn't that make him unfaithful or a whore?" He asked.

Yami turned to glare at the poor unsuspecting soul. "You my friend are lucky, because if the puzzle was complete I would send you to the shadow realm."

Yugi looked at Yami confused but he went back to sulking.

"Any more questions?" Solomon asked.

"YES, WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE GET YOUR INFRMATION FROM!" Yami yelled at Solomon.

Yugi couldn't handle it anymore. He burst out laughing getting very strange looks.

Solomon dismissed them and the kids moved on to the next exhibit and Solomon walked up to Yugi and Yami.

"Hello Yugi, Hello Pharaoh." Solomon said.

Yami went wide eyed again. "You can see me and you know who I am?"

"Well your little outburst back there proved my theory, and I am related to Yugi so my seeing you should not shock you." He pointed out. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We need the puzzle Jii-Chan." Yugi stated and Solomon nodded in understanding.

"It technically belongs to me since I am the one who found it. Getting it for you is no problem, but may I ask what you plan to do with it?"

"Well I want to put it back together for the Pharaoh, and since he is bound to it if it's always with me I won't have to sneak off to see him."

Solomon nodded and headed off to get the key to the display case the puzzle is in.

"Yugi do you know the legend of the puzzle?" Yami asked walking around the room and looking at all the things that once belonged to him.

Yugi shook his head.

"Well they say the person to complete the puzzle is granted one wish."

"What was your wish Yami?"

Yami smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "To find my one true love."

Yugi smiled at the Pharaoh a little and looked as Solomon re-entered the room. "Here you go my boy."

Yugi took the golden box from Solomon. "What a gorgeous box."

"Yes It is, and it is very old so do not break it Yugi." Solomon said watching is grandson carefully.

Yugi half glared at the old man. Solomon smiled and ruffled his hair and walked off to find Ishizu.

Yugi clutched the box and him and Yami started to walk home.

"So Yami when is the last time you left the park or museum." Yugi asked watching Yami take in everything around him,

"Hmm… Since they found my tomb and re located me to the museum." Yami answered floating over to the roses and smelling them.

Yugi's eyes went wide. "You were stuck at the museum for about twenty years!"

"I guess so."

Yugi looked down and blushed slightly when he thought of a question that had been tugging at his throat. "So who was Teana?"

Yami scowled and looked down. "She was one of my concubines that thought I was going to marry her and make her queen. When I told her no she got mad and left the palace."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "What happened to her?"

"Well I was told she found true love, got married and had about three kids. But that's what I was told."

"I hope she found love everyone deserves to."

"You have a kind hear Yugi." Yami then started to float on his back next to Yugi.

Yugi blushed slightly, he seems to be doing that a lot today. He looked over at the Pharaoh and started to chuckled. "That looks fun."

Yugi then stopped in front of the game shop door, unlocked it and went upstairs. He greeted his mother and then went to his room. He sat the puzzle down and began to work on it.

"Nice room Yugi." Yami commented looking around.

"Really, I haven't changed it so it's still childish." Yugi said.

"But that's why it fits you so well."

Yugi blushed and looked down. "I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult."

Yami chuckled.

"There are a lot of pieces to this." Yugi complained putting a few together.

Yami chuckled. "That's the point, not just anyone can complete the puzzle, but I think you can."

Miyuki called her son down for dinner and there was a question that was clawing at him to get asked. "What is love?"

Miyuki looked at her son in confusion and then cleared her throat. "What is love?" She repeated and Yugi nodded. "That Yugi is one of the most difficult questions for people. Centuries have passed by; no one can give the proper definition of love. To some Love is friendship set on fire for others, maybe love is like luck. You have to go all the way to find it. No matter how you define it or feel it, love is the eternal truth in the history of mankind. "

"Mom, how do you know if you are in love?"

Miyuki thought for a moment and answered. "You know you are in love when every time you start to think about the one you love butterflies start flying in your stomach, when your with that person you feel like everything is right in the world, you can't stop thinking that person, you feel miserable when you are away from that person, you start planning a future in your head, you can't stop smiling every time you see that person."

Yugi blushed at darker at every example she gave.

"Why do you ask Yugi?" She asked him noticing the dark blush her son had on his face.

"N-no re-reason." Yugi said bowing his head to hide his dark cheeks.

'Do I love Yami? No impossible I basically just met the man, and he is a spirit! You can love what doesn't exist…. Can you?'

* * *

Inu: "As I have said before. The only payment fanfiction writers get are the reviews, so please, please, please review. "

Yugi: "I have a cookie for those who review!" Holds out a try of cookies.


	5. Chapter 5 Date?

Inu: Tap, tap, tap…..

Yugi: "Inu what are you doing?"

Inu: Looks up "Updating…"

Yugi: "Shouldn't you be writing your research paper?"

Inu: "Hush Yugi… No one has to know."

Thanks for the reviews everyone

* * *

Amaterasu Mephiles Dark: Your review confuses me… I don't mean to sound like and ass but… Obviously Yami and Yugi are both males and this is labeled Romance and Yami Yugi & Yugi, so this is obviously _Puzzleshipping_. Also I am a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) writer. If Yaoi bothers you I suggest you don't continuing to read this.

Alverna: Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

Doragon-chantoo: Your right Yami technically is real but Yugi was thinking along the lines of real body, and everyone being able to see him. Without a body Yami to everyone else who can't see him is not real.

samaurai: Yami may go insane if he went on the tours lol.

InuYoiushi:  Thank You and here is what happens next!

EgyptsBlackRose:  Thank you glad to know you enjoyed the chapter! Here is your update!

* * *

Chapter 5 Date?

After his discussion with his mother Yugi could not stop thinking about Yami. He sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He draped an arm over his eyes and sighed again. He felt Yami's presence sit on the edge of the bed by his waist but he ignore it.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head and went back to his thoughts. 'Could I really love Yami?' He uncovered his eyes and peeked at the Ancient Pharaoh taking in his looks. 'He does have a nice body for a 3018 year old. Lean figure, mature looks, and soft luxurious looking li-' Yugi's eyes went wide and he sat up at record speed. 'What the Ra am I thinking!'

Yami eyes Yugi with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yugi didn't answer he kept searching his head for answers. Yami sighed and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders shaking him lightly. "Yugi, come back to the world of the living."

Yugi snapped his head to Yami breaking out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Yami eyed him in concern. "What is bothering you, Yugi?"

Yugi crimsoned and stood up quickly. "Nothing." He then walked over to the desk and continued to work on the puzzle.

Yami sighed and walked over to Yugi, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and hugged him. "Alright if you don't want to tell me right now I understand. But when you do want to tell me, I'll be there for you."

Yugi's heart was betting so fast he thought it would pop out of his chest. He nodded slowly and Yami let him go. He walked over to Yugi's bed and lied down watching Yugi attempt to work on the puzzle.

Needless to say It wasn't going so well. Then again how could anyone focus with a sexy Egyptian pharaoh lying on their bed staring at them? Yugi shook his head. 'I need to stop thinking like this.'

After a good hour of attempting to work on the puzzle he growled at it. "At this rate I won't finish it for eight years!"

Yami sighed and shook his head. "Getting frustrated won't make it work. You need to clear your head, how about we go out?"

The first thing that popped into Yugi's head was the word date. 'Did he just ask me out?' Yugi blushed a deep crimson and only managed to nod his head not trusting his voice. He packed up the puzzle pieces into its box and slipped it into his bag. He put on his coat and picked up his bag, he turned to the ancient pharaoh and smiled. "So where we going?"

Yami shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

Yugi thought for a moment and then smiled. "I have an idea."

He then motioned for Yami to follow him. He said goodbye to his mother and then walked out of the shop. He headed in the direction of the park.

"Are we going to the park?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Yes and no."

Yami tilted his head to one side making Yugi blush.

When they reached the park Yugi took off towards the woods. He walked through them dodging the roots and trees. Yami floated silently behind him getting all the more curious about where they were going. Yugi then stopped when they came to a lard opening with a lake.

"Where are we Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi sat down by the lake.

"Deep In Domino woods, this is a lake me and my friends found about three years ago when we went exploring." He dipped his hand in the water and picked up a rock.

Yami sat next to him and smiled. "What did you guys do here."

Yugi then tossed the rock causing it to skip three times before sinking. "We would toss rocks like I just did or we would swim."

"What do you want to do?"

Yugi turned to him smiling. "Can you swim?"

Yami nodded and Yugi grabbed his bad and ran behind a bush. He then came out in lilac swim trunks.

"Let's swim Yami!" Yugi ran over and slipped into the lake. Yami smiled and followed Yugi into the water.

Yugi swam over to Yami giggling. "You can't get wet, that's interesting."

Yami smiled. "I'm a spirit the water goes through me. But that doesn't mean you can't." Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and dunked him under the water.

Yugi swam back up and coughed up some water. He tried to glare at the Pharaoh but it only succeeded in making him look cute.

Yugi and Yami continued to swim and race, Yugi getting dunked several times. Yugi at some point looked at the Pharaoh and felt his heart race up again. At this point Yugi knew he couldn't deny it, 'I do love him.' He thought. 'But he is a spirit, it could never work.'

After fooling around in the water for a good hour Yugi got up shivering. He looked up at the sky and sighed, the sun was setting already. He went over to his bag and pulled out his towel wrapping around himself. "Ready to leave Yami?"

Yami smiled and nodded and him and Yugi headed back to the game shop.

"I had a lot of fun today Yugi, thank you."

Yugi giggled. "It was your idea to go out so I should be thanking you."

Yami shook his head as Yugi opened the game shop door and walked up to the living room.

"I'm back mom."

Miyuki turned to her son and smiled. "Have you decided if you're in love yet?"

Yami eyed Yugi confused and Yugi's blush returned full force. "WH-WHAT!"

"Well you asked how you know when you're in love, so I thought you were wondering if you were in love."Miyuki said looking completely innocent.

"I-i-i-i-i- I'llbeinmyroom." Yugi said really fast and ran as fast as he could to his room. He flopped on to his bed and buried his face in his pillow. 'Oh my Ra, I can't believe that just happened!'

Yami silently floated over to Yugi's bed and sat next to the distressed teen. "If you don't change out of these cloths, you're going to get sick."

Silence…

"Yugi? Do you want to talk about what happened downstairs?"

Yugi shook his head.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, what is going on?"

Yugi mumbled something into the pillow.

"I'm sorry I don't speak pillow."

Yugi lifted his head and glared at the poor unsuspecting Pharaoh. "For the love of Ra! I said 'IM IN LOVE WITH YOU'!"

* * *

Inu: "Sorry it took so long to get this typed. We only have nine days of school left and my teachers are turning into demons."

Yugi: "You should be doing that Ra forsaken research paper."

Inu: Glares "It's fine I will get it done…. Eventually. Cookies for those who review!"

Yugi: "Inu… I didn't make cookies this time, I made brownies."

Inu: Blinks "Oh….. Brownies for those who review!"

Yugi: Holds out try of brownies "Please…."


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings

Inu: "Really can't believe how many people like this. Never thought on just five chapters I would have 30 reviews already."

Yugi: "Any why pray tell is that?"

Inu: "Because I wrote this in math class."

Yugi: "The whole thing?"

Inu: "Well not in one day, over the period of a week in math class I just wrote this."

Yugi: "How much longer do we have to go on it?"

Inu: "Depending on how I lengthen them, not counting this chapter 1 or 2 more chapters."

* * *

Chapter 6

It seemed like timed stopped. The silence was deafening. The only thing that broke it was Yugi bursting into tears. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Yami broke out of his trance and pulled the distress boy into his arms. He rubbed circles on Yugi's back hoping to calm him down. "Please don't cry Yugi." He whispered.

"I-I'm so-sorry." He hiccuped.

"Please don't be sorry either." He said and pulled back to wipe the tears off Yugi's face. "A crying face doesn't fit you; I prefer that smiling face I see so often."

Yugi stopped crying and Yami smiled. He held Yugi close and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Yugi, what would you do if I told you I have loved you since I met you."

Yugi looked up. "You met me when I was six."

Yami chuckled. "I am aware of that."

"You do realize that makes you sound like a pedophile right?"

Yami looked down and halfheartedly glared at the small teen in his arms.

"Yami, you realize this wouldn't work right?" Yugi asked standing up and pacing. "You're a ghost or spirit."

"I prefer spirit." He said and stood. He walked towards Yugi and Yugi backup till he hit the wall. Yami put his hand on the wall on either side of Yugi's head. He then crashed their lips together. Yugi gasped and Yami slipped his tongue in. He brushed his tongue against Yugi's eliciting a moan from him. Finding this as a good thing Yami continued exploring the young ones mouth. Yugi's arms came up and gripped onto the back of Yami shit. He was slowing running out if air and was finding it hard to breath and he was getting very dizzy. He whimpered and Yami released him.

"Wow." Yugi breathed out as he slid to his knees and took huge gasps of air.

Yami kneeled in front of him and ran a hand through Yugi's now messed up hair. "You can feel me and I can feel you, how does being a spirit affect us."

"I… Will have…. To grow… old…. You won't." He panted out still tired from the make out session.

"Yugi, I love you, no matter what shape of form you will take. And when you eventually part from this life I will be right beside you waiting." He said and Yugi blushed a deep crimson.

"Yami, no matter how much I want it to, this can-" Yami put a finger to Yugi's lips to stop his words.

"Yugi, let me take you on a date and we will figure this out."

Yugi blushed but nodded. He packed up the puzzle and slipped it into his bag. He then followed Yami out of the game shop.

"So where are we going Yami?" Yugi asked as they walked down the street. He looked like he was talking to himself, but right now he really didn't care what people thought.

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand guiding them to the park they were both very familiar with. "What better place for a date then the place we first met."

Yami led Yugi over to the swing and he pushed Yugi. Yugi giggled and smiled at Yami. "Not a bad idea Pharaoh."

After swinging and playing in the sand the two lied under a tree looking up at the stars. "We have been you pretty late."

Yami looked at Yugi concerned. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

Yugi nodded. "Most likely, but right now I don't care." He then slipped out the puzzle and resumed work on it.

The Pharaoh sat up and watched his little love. "Do you know what you're going to wish for?"

Yugi nodded. "But I can't tell you."

Yami tilted his head to one side. "Why?"

"Because if you tell someone then it won't come true." He said smiling sweetly. He had about half of it done by now and he couldn't wait till it was finished. 'I just hope my wish comes true, for both of us.'

After awhile they packed up and returned to the game shop. Yugi was grounded and in huge trouble for staying out so late and not informing her ware he was. He simply nodded and went to his room.

"Sorry you got grounded Aibou."

Yugi tilted his head to one side. "Aibou?"

Yami nodded. "It means partner."

Yugi blushed deeply and hid his face. "I see."

Yami laughed. "There is really no need to get embarrassed Aibou."

He shook his head. "You just like making me blush."

"How did you guess." Yami walked over and grabbed Yugi's wrist. He pulled the small one over to the bed and pushed him on to it. He laid on top of Yugi and crushed there lips together. He slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt and slipped it over his head, he then threw the useless piece of clothing to the ground.

He smiled down and Yugi and licked his lips. "You beautiful Aibou, and now I am going to show you just how being a spirit does not matter."

He crashed there lips to together again before Yugi had a chance to respond. He let his hand roam over the small ones body causing him to shiver and moan.

* * *

Inu: "AND… No lemon in this story."

Yugi: "Why?"

Inu: "Because I never intended to put it in and I want to keep this rated T."

Yugi: "Review!"

The chapters are getting shorter I realize this. And the last two will be short as well. Why, because like I said I broke this up from a One-Shot into several small chapters.


	7. Chapter 7 Crash

Chapter 7- Crash

For a whole week Yugi and Yami spent as much time together as they could. Most that time was spent in Yugi's room because he was grounded, not that either of them cared much.

Yugi slowly completed the puzzle, it was beginning to become finished much to Yugi and Yami's excitement. Yugi still refused to tell Yami what he was planning to wish about.

Currently our couple was in Yugi's room.

"Aibou….. I'm bored." Yami whined sprawled out on Yugi's bed.

Yugi giggled and shook his head. "Sorry Yami but I'm busy." He said continuing to work on his Home Work.

Yami grinned and stood up. He strolled over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. "I could think of something much more fun to do."

Yugi blushed and ignored Yami, he focused on his homework.

Yami sighed and went back over to the bed.

Yugi gigged as the ancient Pharaoh pouted and looked at his lover with a kicked puppy expression. "You will live my pharaoh as I finish my homework."

Yugi quickly finished up his homework and pulled out the puzzle. He looked over to Yami and saw the Pharaoh asleep and decided to work on the puzzle.

~Hour latter~

Yugi smiled as he picked up the last piece. He decided against waking up Yami and put the last piece to the puzzle. He pushed it in place as he made his wish.

The puzzle gave a bright flash that made Yugi cover his eyes and drop the puzzle. When he opened his eyes and looked around he noticed nothing was missing…. But Yami.

Yugi looked around confused. "Yami?" He called out.

No answer.

"Yami!" He tried louder.

Still no answer.

Yugi now had tears in his eyes as he picked the puzzle up. "This is not what I wished for, what happened."

Yugi clutched the puzzle to his chest as he fell to his knees and sobbed. "Yami." He whispered.

~School~

It was the day after Yami left and Yugi was in the lunch room with his head on the table. He sighed again and his friends looked at him concerned.

"Yug'? Ya' ok?" Joey asked quietly.

Yugi shook his head and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head again. "I just miss someone Jou'. Don't worry."

Joey nodded still not quite believing him.

After school Yugi wandered back to the park reminiscing about Yami. He missed him so much It felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He wanted to just crawl into a hole and never climb back out. Yami meant everything to him, he really loved him with all his heart.

He looked up at the sky as tears streamed down his pale child like cheeks. "Why?" He asked hoping the gods were paying attention enough to listen to him. "Why did you take him away! Why can't you grant my wish and let me have him! I want Yami back, I need him back." Yugi sat down lowering his gaze to the ground. "Please give him back to me. I don't care if he is a spirit again, I just want my Yami back."

Yugi laid down watching the sky hoping his prayer was heard. Hoping the gods had some heart and would grant his wish.

~Midnight~

Yugi woke up later not even realizing he fell asleep. He looked at his watched and realized he fell asleep. He sighed and stood up, 'Better head home.'

He started walking back to the game shop but felt a presence behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw it was another ghost. 'Weird, I knew I could see other ghost besides Yami, but it's still weird.'

The ghost connected eyes with Yugi and licked his lips. Yugi shivered and picked up his pace. The ghost started to chase Yugi and Yugi broke into a run trying desperately to get away. He was getting a very creepy and scary feeling from the ghost.

He ran into the road not seeing the car coming straight for him, before it was too late. Yugi had a brief moment to realize the car was headed straight for him before the impact hit him straight on and everything went black.

Beep… Beep….. Beep…. Beep.

Was all Yugi could register. The steady sound of his heart being monitored. He couldn't opened his eyes and everything in his body hurt.

"You son does not have long, Ms. Moto. I am very sorry." He heard the doctor say and his mother burst into tears.

"At the most he has a few hours. The crash caused some of his ribs to break and puncture his heart. Because of the way the ribs broke and the punctures to the heart, trying to repair them would do more harm than good." The doctor stated and his mother cried harder.

He wanted to comfort, tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't, he could move or speak or even open his eyes.

'I'm sorry mom. So very sorry.' He thought wishing with all his might she could hear him.

He could feel his body becoming lighter and the pain slowly disappearing.

"Yugi." He heard someone whisper. A very familiar voice, one that recently caused him so much pain.

"Yugi, Aibou, little love, open your eyes. I know you can." The voice whispered.

Yugi tried with all his might to opened his eyes. And when he did he saw the very lovely familiar sight of Yami next to him.

"Ya-Yami…. Wh-what's… on…" Yugi tried to force out, thought it wasn't really working he saw Yami understood. He smiled sadly as a few tears escaped down his pale cheeks.

"Yugi…" He took in a shaky breath. "… I'm sorry but you're dyeing. You don't have much longer."

Yugi nodded despite the pain it caused him.

"The gods allowed me back to guide you to the afterlife." Yami said as he laid down next to his little love.

Yugi looked over to his left and saw his mother asleep in the chair and his grandfather asleep on the other bed in the room.

Yami slowly stroked Yugi's hair as the heart monitor beeps got slower. Yugi looked over at Yami and smiled. "Love….. You."

BEEEEEEEEP...

* * *

Inu: "I realized I forgot the character death warning. Sorry about that, DON'T KILL ME!" Runs from readers.

One chapter left. And I promise Happy Ending!


	8. Chapter 8 End

I understand how it seems like I would end it last chapter. But to me it felt like it left a lot left to be explained so here is the ending.

* * *

Chapter 8 ~END~

Yugi could feel his body slipping away. His eyes drifted shut and his body went completely limp. He no longer felt like every breath would cause him unbearable pain. When he felt he could open his eyes, he did to a frightening scene.

His body was in front of him looking paler then normal and his mom was crying over him. He turned to his grandfather who smiled at him sadly. "I will miss you my boy."

"Jii-Chan." He whispered and Yami wrapped a arm around him.

"Let's go, Aibou." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

~1 month latter~

Being in the afterlife was weird to Yugi. He spent most his time with Yami and Mana, one of Yami's friends from Ancient Egypt. He also met everyone who was on his court.

He realized Yami didn't have many duties even though he is Pharaoh, so they had plenty of time to spend together. Every now and then they would go to the fountain and use it to check on Yugi's mother and grandfather.

After a month they managed to get their lives back to somewhat of a normal routine. Though his mom blamed herself for his death saying if she paid more attention this wouldn't have happened. Yugi was grateful when his grandfather got her to counseling.

Yugi sat by the fountain watching over his family when Yami came over. He sat next to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing Aibou?" He asked.

Yugi hummed and buried his head in Yami's neck. "Checking on them."

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi onto his lap. "That's the third time today. You need to let them go Yugi."

Yugi sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. "I know Yami; it's just so hard to."

Yami nodded in understanding and kissed the top of Yugi's head. "It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' but I do not agree. The wounds remain but in time, the mind, protecting its self, buries the pain deep trying to cover the wounds, making the pain lessen. But it is never completely gone."

Yugi sighed and looked up. "That doesn't help any."

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, does it help if I tell you I will be there every step of the way?"

Yugi nodded. "A little."

"I have a question."

"Hmmm."

"What did you wish for Aibou?"

Yugi smiled. "I wished for us to have our happy ending."

Yami smiled fondly and hugged Yugi tighter. "I promise to make your wish come true."

* * *

Inu: "The End! Hurrah!"

Yugi: "Thanks for sticking around! Review please!"


End file.
